


Cuddles, Kisses, and a Whole Lotta Love

by Aquaphoric



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also rating is teen and up cause miu appears (and bc my friend suggested it), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Will add a couple more details in the A/N, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: Shuichi wakes up to a boyfriend who is in a very cuddly and loving mood this morning





	Cuddles, Kisses, and a Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my second v3 fic ever!! I got this idea a while ago from how much i love my friends and needed to get it out somehow! I procrastinated a lot on this, but I guess it worked out cause i'm posting this on saiouma day so?? A very happy coinky dink
> 
> A couple things  
> -this is set in an HPA AU, but at this point the kids have graduated and are young adults  
> -there's like a couple mentions of vore but please don't let that deter you from reading this it's only in a joking matter (also there's a mention of a character smoking but it's very brief)
> 
> With that, please read and hopefully enjoy!!

"Mmm…”

Sunlight drifted in through the window, hitting Shuichi’s face; he sluggishly raised an arm to block his eye from the glare. Once he got used to his eyes being open, he became fully aware of what was around him and he recalled what was happening.

_I’m on my yearly reunion trip with my old classmates...Tojo-san found a very nice house that had been moved out of by its previous residents and was available for rent...everyone thought it would be nice to have our reunion somewhere small and cozy...and most importantly right now I’m in an upstairs bedroom with-_

“Ah, good mor~ning Shu-chaaan, I hope your pretty face slept well.”

_With my boyfriend, Kokichi-kun._

Shuichi’s eyes, still laden with sleepiness, looked down to see Kokichi, clad in a baby blue nightgown, with his head half-perched on Shuichi’s shoulder, both his arm and leg slung over him; he was looking content as he could be, obviously trying to snuggle but being casual about it. He looked down at himself to see that all he had worn to bed was his boxers and his button-up shirt, which was unbuttoned.

He yawned, asking, “Ah, good morning Kokichi-kun, how long have you been awake? And, uh, what time is it?” 

Kokichi looked up at him with wide eyes and a smile, “A while, but I wanted to wait until my beloved Shu-chan woke up before I got out of bed!” He turned his head over to look at the nightstand where a digital clock made its place. “And about 11 A.M.”

Oof, he slept in pretty late, didn’t he? To be fair, last night he stayed awake until at least after midnight to catch up with his friends. He loved them a lot, so it was nice to just talk and hang out in person. He knew he should get up to probably get some breakfast, but he just wanted to lay in bed for a bit.

Shuichi was thinking useless thoughts, mostly memories from last night, when he felt a light squeeze around his body and a face in the crook of his neck. He looked to see Kokichi sweetly smiling, and he couldn’t help but smile back gently at his boyfriend’s cute face. Shuichi wished he could roll over and hug him back, but that was sorta difficult when he was lying halfway on his body, and that made moving near impossible.

This was an almost daily occurrence every morning; they’d wake up and postpone getting out of bed just so they could lie together for a few more minutes. Hell, by now it could’ve been considered part of their regular routine, and Shuichi loved it, even if sometimes they lied in bed too long, which ended up making him nearly late for work. Shuichi was expecting this morning to be the same until he decided to get up or someone came upstairs to get them, until Kokichi suddenly climbed right on top of him, face still in the crook of his neck. He could feel Kokichi trying to wrap his arms around Shuichi’s neck.

“Um, K-Kokichi-kun, what are you doing?” Shuichi asked, surprised. Sure, Kokichi liked to be close during the day and in public, but in their 3 and a half years of dating, he had never done anything like this before.

“What, I’m not allowed to want to be close to my boyfriend? That’s really mean, Shu-chan.” Kokichi replied. Ah, so he just wanted to be close, as though he hadn’t been close enough, but Shuichi didn’t mind. He moved his head so the smaller boy could wrap his arms around him, and he moved his own arms to lightly embrace Kokichi. 

Unfortunately, the position they were in quickly became uncomfortable for Shuichi, but thankfully Kokichi thought the same as he started to lift himself up, and Shuichi followed. Now Kokichi was in Shuichi’s lap, allowing him to hold the other a little tighter, and Shuichi could rest his head on Kokichi’s shoulder.

Shuichi almost felt like he could float out of his body with how light his heart felt; the peace filled him with so much love for the other boy that he just about wanted to stay like that for a good while. Kokichi apparently wanted to a little more though, as he felt soft lips place almost ticklish pecks on his neck. Shuichi nearly asked again what he was doing, but that seemed dumb to ask as it was pretty obvious what the answer was.

Kokichi kissed his neck, up to his jaw, placing them on his cheek, then suddenly stopped and leaned into his ear, “Can I kiss you, Shu-chan?”

Shuichi’s response was the lean back to face Kokichi and put their lips together. He couldn’t help grabbing his boyfriend’s face to lightly deepen the kiss, and he could feel him smile against his lips. All Shuichi could think was how cute this boy was. When they parted, on impulse he started leaving small kisses all over Kokichi’s face and some on his neck.

“Ah! Shu-chan, what are you doing?” Kokichi asked in between the kisses.

_‘Did he not expect this?’_ Shuichi thought. “Am I not allowed to love on my boyfriend? That’s a rude assumption, Kokichi-kun.” He replied, purposely partly-repeating what Kokichi had said earlier.

The other boy let himself be kissed a few more times before pulling away, and before Shuichi could ask if he was okay, he leaned in to kiss his neck again, but this time he was going down. He kissed all over his collarbone, and when he got to his chest, he looked up as if silently asking _‘Is this okay?’_

Knowing what he wanted, Shuichi leaned back to give him easier access. “Yeah,” Shuichi said, “You can, it’s alright.”

Kokichi gave him a smile, a genuine one, before leaving gentle kisses along his chest area, even gentler ones when he got to the scars that were right under Shuichi’s pecs. Kokichi was always so gentle when it came to the areas Shuichi was sensitive about, and it was one of the reasons why he loved his boyfriend. Well, it wasn’t like Shuichi wasn’t the same way with Kokichi.

When he was done with giving kisses to his chest, it looked like Kokichi was about to go lower to his stomach, when he looked up and got up straight on his knees, looking right at Shuichi. Then, he smiled, which spread ear to ear, and began to giggle which turned to laughter, and Kokichi fell backwards.

Shuichi sat up, mildly surprised. “Kokichi-kun, what’s so funny? Are you okay?”

He could see Kokichi covering his face with only his smile exposed, still laughing and giggling cutely. “I-it’s nothing, Shu-chan, I just-” His answer was interrupted with more laughing.

“What, what is it?”

Kokichi’s laughter quieted for a few seconds, still smiling, before responding, “...I really love you, Shu-chan.”

Shuichi couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his own face, nor his own laughter that rose from his throat for two reasons as he laid himself over his boyfriend. One, because it just made him happy hearing it, and two, because it reminded him of how far his boyfriend had come since they started dating -- how far he’d come from his fear of intimacy and being rejected. It wasn’t like those were completely gone, but he had come a long way and learned how to talk about it with Shuichi when he needed to.

Shuichi moved his hands to remove Kokichi’s own from his face and started giving him kisses all over again before he could cover his face again. In between, he said, “I really...love you...too, Kokichi-kun…”

He leaned back, momentarily stopping the kissing to look at his boyfriend’s cute face. He looked so different then when he first met him, a round face that looked to be pure but eyes full of mischievousness that betrayed that. Now, his face was refined but still held that bit of roundness that made him so cute, and Shuichi could see that Kokichi’s big, bright purple eyes right now had love and only love for him in this moment. 

Shuichi wanted to tell Kokichi again how much he loved him, but opted instead to kiss him on the lips, which Kokichi eagerly responded to with trying to bring him closer to make it deeper, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Shuichi almost wanted to stay like this forever, holding him and kissing him and loving him-

“Hey you gays!”

Shuichi jumped, accidentally separating himself from Kokichi’s lips, to see Miu leaning against the door to the room, still wearing her own pajamas from last night.

Kokichi whined loudly, not pleased with the kiss being interrupted. “What do you want, you bitch? You disturbed a very intimate moment between me and Shu-chan!!”

Shuichi pretended he didn’t see Miu shiver at being called a bitch, but she quickly regained her composure. “Well, Tohoe just wanted me to let you two know that she’s going to be cleaning up breakfast soon, so if you fuckers want some food you should stop trying to vore each other’s tongues and come downstairs.” With that, she left the room.

Shuichi sighed. “I guess we should get up, huh?”

Kokichi huffed and puffed his cheeks, “But Shu-chan, you’re the only breakfast I need!”

“Kokichi-kun, both of us are well aware that kisses or just me can’t fill your stomach, you need actual food. Unless you’re into... _that.”_

“Ew, gross, no! I’d never want to do that to my beloved Shu-chan, then I wouldn’t get to kiss you anymore!”

Shuichi chuckled, “I know, I’m just teasing. Come on, let's get up.” He removed himself from his boyfriend and scooched himself off the bed, buttoning up his shirt; Kokichi following a couple seconds after. The second floor of the house was completely dark aside from the residue sunlight from their bedroom filtering in.

When they got to the stairs, Kokichi suddenly asked, “Shu-chan, can you carry me down the stairs? I don’t feel like doing it myself.”

Shuichi gave him a raised eyebrow, obviously knowing that Kokichi was wanting to be a little childish by being carried, but he just couldn’t resist that semi-puppy dog face. He sighed, “Fine,” picked up his short boyfriend, and descended down the stairs with him. In the dark, he made sure to look down best he could and step slowly so he didn’t do anything to make him and Kokichi tumble down. 

Thankfully, they made it down just fine, and Shuichi released Kokichi at the bottom, who thanked him for carrying him and kissed his cheek as part of his thanks. Shuichi could only smile as he ran off towards the kitchen. He took a little time to look at everyone in the living room as he walked toward the kitchen himself.

On the left side of of the room was three comfortable looking chairs. In the biggest of the three chairs, Tsumugi was curled up, reading a 3-in-1 volume of _Fullmetal Alchemist_. It was honestly really cute, if Shuichi had to be honest. If he looked closely, he could see she was most likely reading volume 7-8-9. 

In the other two chairs Miu and Kaede sat in, with Kaede holding a phone between them, sharing earbuds with Miu, both of them occasionally chuckling every few seconds. Shuichi could almost guess they were watching Vine compilations. He saw Kaede flick her eyes to him when he entered the room, waved at him with a big smile and said, “Good morning, Saihara-kun!”

He returned the greeting with a wave back and a, “Good morning, Akamatsu-san,” before she turned back to the phone to continue watching the video.

On the right side of the room was a long couch that nearly reached the back door. On the far left of it were Angie, Tenko, and Himiko, the latter of the three girls lazily draped across the other two’s laps, most certainly sleeping while Angie ran her fingers through the mage’s hair. 

A little way away from them was Ryoma, with a TV remote in his hand and something of his own in his lap; a very fluffy tabby cat with nearly no tail. Shuichi recalled that the neighbors told them that sometimes a few cats came around to visit, and the fluffy tabby was one of them. It was then that Shuichi noticed was on the television at the moment; an episode of _Too Cute!_ , specifically an episode about kittens.

At the other end of the couch was Kiibo, who was watching the episode intently with a sparkle in his eyes. He was obviously invested in watching these stories about the lives of kittens. Like Kaede, when he saw Shuichi, he greeted him with a warm wave and a happy, “Good morning, Saihara-kun!” Shuichi happily returned the wave as Kiibo turned his attention back to the TV. 

Through the backdoor, Shuichi could see Kaito, Maki, Rantaro, and Korekiyo sitting together at one of the tables in the back porch; Maki was smoking a cigarette. In the backyard, he could see Gonta, eagerly looking around for bugs, most likely.

Finally, he reached the kitchen, where Kokichi was excitedly waiting for him in a seat at the kitchen island. Behind the island, which was covered in what Shuichi assumed to be the options for breakfast, Kirumi was patiently waiting, definitely prepared to give them their food.

“Ah, good morning, Saihara-kun,” Kirumi said, slightly bowing, “Today’s breakfast is Western-style, consisting of sausages, bacon, fried and scrambled eggs, pancakes, and biscuits, with optional butter and jelly condiments.”

“That sounds like a wonderful breakfast, Tojo-san,” Shuichi replied. He and Kokichi each took a plate and filled them with their choices of breakfast, taking two of each option laid before them. After finishing taking their food, they both thanked Kirumi and started eating.

As he started to cut into his pancakes, out of the corner of his eye he could see Kokichi eagerly spreading the butter and jelly on the inside of his biscuits, obviously excited to eat it. Shuichi smiled fondly at him, and with his heart once again feeling light, for the rest of breakfast all he could think about was how much he really, truly loved this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end, then thank you so much for reading this, and I hope everyone has a wonderful saiouma day!
> 
> Fun fact: the house Kirumi found, the cat Ryoma has, the breakfast she makes are based off my actual life! My great grandma had a really cozy house and I loved going there, cats who were very friendly would come around every now and then, and the breakfast aside from the pancakes are what I would usually have when i went down there! So, yeah
> 
> You can find me:  
> Twitter: @aqua_phoric  
> Tumblr: aquaphoric


End file.
